Saving me  AJ Styles  One shot
by kittykins666
Summary: AJ Styles and O/C one shot. Will AJ save her when the time is right?


.com/stories/18315592/wwetna-rp-info-d 

"McKayla... wait up." I turned in the halls to see AJ running up to me.

"Hi Allen... what can I do for you?" I asked hiding my racing heart.

"I was just considering to ask you out on a date..." my heart stopped along with my breathing.

"I'm sorry... You were considering?" I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly.

"I was thinking about..."

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"ARGH!" I screamed jumping up from my pillow, I rolled over and slammed my hand on the alarm clock. "You know, I'm really starting to hate you now Mr. Clock." I said glarring at it as it awoke me from my slumber.

"Do you always talk to the clock in the morning?" The voice scared the life out of me, making me fall onto the floor. I looked over the matress from the floor to see who was in my bed at 7;00 in the morning and froze... except for my mouth.

"Allen?..." I paused "What are you doing here?" His lips played an playful smirk.

"You dont remember last night do you?" I tried to recall but aclohol and my memory dont mix very well.

"Did we sleep together?" I questioned as that is normally what would happen to someone who had to much too drink. He laughed.

"No, you just didn't want to sleep alone." I starred into his eyes losing myself for a moment.

"Oh." Was all I said as those light blue eyes like the sky drew me in futher.

"You ok?" I snapped out of my spacey state.

"Yeah, I just can't remember it." I laughed half heartedly. I rubbed my left shoulder when my tattoo is and stood up gladly wearing clothes.

"Well... Thank you for spending the night with me." I smiled sweetly at him.

"It's ok, just maybe next time... dont steal the blankets." My eyes opened as he stood up off of the bed, only in his track pants,

"You know you could have just moved in closer or dragged some over." I smiled at the thought of him getting in closer to me, spooning me in bed, I sighed with hope.

"I did but you rolled away and almost fell off the bed a few times." He chuckled at me, I couldn't help but to do the same.

"Sorry." I shyly apologized.

"No worries, is it ok if i have a shower here?" My heart stopped and I could only smile and nod. AJ left to have his shower, I sat myself down on the edge of the bed telling myself to calm down and breath.

- THE SHOW -

"How am I meant to act like everything is ok? That child isn't mine and she says it is." Jeff paced my locker room. I rolled my eyes.

"Jeff, the only way you can be sure is if you get a DNA test."

"No, then she will no I dont believe her."

"Jeff why don't you think Ruby is yours?"

"Because, I have been hurt in my..." He looked at me, "You know where so many times that to doctors have said I can't have kids." I scoft.

"Well, maybe you just need to except the fact that you can."

"She isn't mine."

"JEFF!" I yelled, the worst thing about this is that he comes to me with his problems instead of talking to his girl about it.

"What?"  
>"You and Beth are meant to be. Maybe Ruby is yours and maybe she isn't... talk to Beth and I'm sure she will understand where you are coming from."<p>

"Are you kidding me? Last time I asked her if she was cheating on me she flipped out and didn't speak to me for 3 weeks."

"I know it's hard being away form your family Jeff, but you have to believe people." I said trying to be the calm headed one. "Ruby has your eyes, just..." I ran out of ideas on what to say to this man, "Just get a secret DNA test done and Beth will never have to know and you can find out if she is really yours or not." Jeff clicked his fingers nodding at what I had just said.

"That's a really good idea... Thanks McKenzie." Jeff went running out, he was insane. He has the best girl and one of the best babies in the world and he doesn't think that she is his, but that's life... I guess. When Beth told us she was pregant she was actting weird so I know where he is coming from. I sighed aching my back, I yawned and then focused on re-painting my nails pink to match my pink streaks in my blonde hair. Once finished I blew on my nails to dry them until there was a knock on the door, I stood up, opened the door then returned to blowing my nails with my back to the door.

"Hey," I smiled at the texan accent. I turned smirking.

"Hey James."

"Hey, Mac, listen I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"sure why not?"

"Ask AJ out please." He begged. "He won't shut up about you and I love you like a sister you know that but I am sick and tired of hearing about how beautiful you are and how your eyes shine in the sun and blah blah blah, please get him to shut up about you." I looked at him kind of affended. "Dont take it the wrong way sweetie, but he wont shut up and I'd like to talk or even hear about someone or something else once in awhile." I smiled at him,

"Why dont you tell him to ask me out?" I questioned just incase this was a joke, I dont want egg on my face so to speak.

"I have told him too but he yells at me." James said as if he was a child that got scorned by his parents for doing something wrong. It was cute, I chuckled.

"Then put up with it." he scoft.

"But... but... Maccy." He whined.

"Too bad. If he wont ask me out then I'm not going too just incase something bad were to happen."

"Like what?"

"Like him saying no." I voiced my concern and why I am not asking AJ out no matter how much I want too. James rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He waved and left, I huffed a laugh.

"Weird-o."

- OUT IN THE RING -

"MCKENZIE!" Flair yelled out into a microphone at the top of the ramp. I rolled my eyes as I faced Melissa in the ring, I was about to get ready for my finishing shooting star press when he came out. "How about I show you a good time?" My blood boiled, I love Ric but that's just wrong he is like an uncle to me and the thought of that... my body shivered... that's just gross. He started to make his way down the ramp, I watched him but Melissa got up and body slammed me into the canvas, I groaned in pain, that was fucked. I rolled over to my stomach just so Melissa would have less strength after rolling me over for the pin, that would give me more time to get more strength. She did as I thought she would, as the refs hand was coming down for the third count, I kicked out. Melissa groaned pinning my shoulders down with more force the pin count started again, which I managed to kick out again. Melissa once again groaned then started to yell at the ref for not doing his job saying it was a three count when it wasn't. She turned back to me after a few seconds; kicking my in my ribs as I tried to get up. My back hit the ropes and she continued to kick me down. The ref got in her face in which she stopped only to have Ric hit me in the back of the head with out the ref seeing. I spat out some blood, I really need a body gaurd, I thought to myself. When all the sudden Fortune's theme song played. Melissa shocking looked at the ramp, I went for the inside craddle and got the pin, AJ Styles, James Storm, Robert Rude and Kaz were at my side. AJ got a microphone,

"You leave McKenzie out of this, Ric. She has nothing to do with it. This is between you and me." Ric got himself a microphone as he stood with Melissa on the ramp,

"She is in this weather you like it or not, she stands by you and therefore she is against immortal. She has made her choice."

"Dont you DARE threaten her!" AJ yelled at his former mentor. While he stood infront of me with the rest of fortune around me,

"Or what?" Ric mocked AJ. "You and your group will do what?"

"Ric, you against me tonight, one on one." I could believe he was doing this for me, maybe James was right... maybe AJ does like me.

"One on one with god? Aj, you will be in that ring against god... you're on."Ric music played and they walked away.

"Are you ok?" He turned to me, as he dropped the microphone, I nodded.

"He only hit me in the back of the head." I laughed it off. and we went back to their locker room.

"You sure you are ok?" I nodded at AJ, we were in his locker room by our selves, the guys had left for their 6 man tag match against Ink Inc and Eric.

"You dont have to worry, I am perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry but I just worry that something bad is going to happen to you," He sighed. "I dont know why but." I kissed him out of the blue.

"I'm sorry." I laughed not believing what I just did,

"No its ok." He laughed alone with me. I blushed as I looked into his baby blue eyes. "I think I love you." I didn't move for a minute. "I'm sorry McKenzie but it's the truth." I kissed him again not believing what was happening.

"I love you too." I said not knowing what I was saying, it just came out.

"Really?" Aj slightly teared up. I nodded and he kissed me for the first time, I couldn't believe this was happening, the man of my dreams was kissing me while I was awake. My heart raced as I wrapped my arms around his neck leaning onto the kiss even more.


End file.
